The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lomandra plant botanically known as Lomandra hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Lomlon’.
The new Lomandra is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in Mount Evelyn, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Lomandra cultivars with narrow leaves.
‘Lomlon’ originated from the crossing in 2004 of the female or seed parent an unnamed Lomandra longifolia cultivar and the male or pollen parent an unnamed Lomandra confertifolia cultivar. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘Lomlon’ was selected by the inventor in 2005 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Mount Evelyn, Victoria, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Lomlon’ first occurred by tissue culture in 2005 in Mount Evelyn, Victoria, Australia. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.